mengeja hujan
by burpodeng
Summary: [JIKOOK/KOOKMIN] U; ujana (n) taman. / "aku memang suka." / or: jungkook menepati janjinya mentraktir jimin makan pagi, dan liburan ke norwegia jadi tidak seburuk kelihatannya. / [2/5]
1. h halimun

**H**

 **halimun** _/n/_ kabut

 **.**

* * *

Norwegia. 2015.

Jungkook memandangi Hoseok dengan tatapan bosan, cenderung sinis malah.

"Kenapa kita jauh-jauh pergi ke Norwegia hanya untuk melihat kabut?" protesnya.

Hoseok masih sibuk jeprat-jepret menggunakan kamera Yoongi, Jungkook tahu dia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook mulai lagi, menyesali keputusannya karena tidak tinggal di hotel dengan Yoongi, "kalau hanya ingin menonton kabut, di Dlinggo saja juga bisa."

Hoseok akhirnya berhenti. Memutar badan untuk menghadap Jungkook, punggungnya disenderkan di pembatas jembatan kayu yang tegak berdiri di atas hutan pinus. "Kabut Norwegia beda dengan kabut Indonesia. Siapa yang tahu itu kabut asli atau kabut asap."

Jungkook memutar mata, tahu sepenuhnya ia sebenarnya tidak punya hak untuk protes. _Toh_ yang membayar tiket dan akomodasinya adalah Hoseok. _Hyung_ yang satu itu sangat putus asa mencari teman _travelling_ sampai ia rela menawarkan tiket gratis untuk siapapun yang mau ikut. Bagaimana Jungkook bisa menolak penawaran semurah hati itu? Kapan lagi Jungkook bisa kabur dari universitas dan menghindar dari cewek fakultas tetangga yang terlalu genit?

"Apa kita perlu turun?"

Jungkook menaikkan alis. "Turun ke…?"

Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya ke arah hutan pinus dibawah mereka. Hanya pucuk tajamnya yang kelihatan, menyembul hijau-hijau di sela putihnya kabut tebal.

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Boleh."

Jungkook lagi-lagi memutar mata. Kenapa Hoseok yang menentukan boleh atau tidak?

Seolah tahu pikiran Jungkook, Hoseok menambahkan, "Memang boleh, Kook. Kita hanya tinggal menyewa _guide_ agar tidak tersesat."

"Dan bagaimana caranya kita menyewa orang disaat kita bahkan harus membuka kamus untuk menanyakan letak toilet?" Jungkook menjawab, sedikit menolak ide tersebut, "Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa dilihat dibawah sana selain pohon pinus."

Hoseok cemberut, menimbang perkataan Jungkook dan yang lebih muda tahu ia hampir memenangkan argumen. Hampir. Jika tidak karena celetukan pemuda lain yang rambutnya berwarna oranye menyilaukan Jungkook sampai harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar yakin kalau itu memang oranye.

"Sebenarnya jika kalian masuk sedikit lebih jauh ke dalam hutan, ada banyak bunga liar cantik yang bisa ditemukan." Ujar si pemuda, rambut oranye-nya menutupi seluruh kening dan senyumnya sama menyilaukan, penuh percaya diri.

Hoseok sumringah, "Yang benar?"

Si pemuda menyeringai, " _Dude_ , apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang doyan berbohong?"

 _Tidak_ , Jungkook menjawab dalam hati. Sebaliknya, senyum si pemuda terlihat sama polosnya dengan senyum bocah lima tahun yang masih belum bisa membedakan atas dan bawah. Tapi ada sesuatu di nada bicaranya yang membuatnya terdengar dewasa, cerdik. Licik, dalam konotasi yang Jungkook belum bisa tentukan baik atau buruk.

"Jimin." Pemuda itu maju tiga langkah ke depan, mengambil jarak yang pas untuk mengulurkan tangannya ke Jungkook—bukan Hoseok, tapi Jungkook.

Tidak tahu hal apa yang lebih baik dilakukan, Jungkook menyambut tangan itu dan, sial, tangannya kecil sekali _, sih_. Hangat di tengah cuaca kabut subuh Norwegia. "Jungkook."

Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah sekali lagi, masih menjaga kontak mata dengan Jungkook dan yang lebih tinggi berharap ia tidak punya kotoran mata bekas tadi pagi. Jimin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat Hoseok memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa diminta. "Hoseok."

Perhatian Jimin seketika berpindah untuk menyalami Hoseok, menyunggingkan senyum yang sama. Jungkook tidak tahu harus apa di situasi seperti ini.

"Korea juga?" Hoseok bertanya, pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang dibatin Jungkook. "Maksudku, bukan kebiasaan orang Norwegia untuk menamai anak mereka 'Jimin', 'kan?"

Jimin tersenyum, menyenderkan sikunya di pagar pembatas, bersandingan dengan Hoseok, berhadapan langsung dengan Jungkook. "Keturunan. Tapi aku tinggal di Jepang."

Pandangan Jungkook menangkap mata Jimin. Lagi-lagi Jimin tersenyum. Jungkook balas tersenyum canggung. Tapi menilai dari kerutan di kening Jimin, mungkin senyuman Jungkook terlihat lebih mirip cengiran nelangsa.

"Liburan di Norwegia?" Hoseok bertanya lagi.

"Mengunjungi bibi."

Jungkook menelengkan kepala. Keturunan Korea, tinggal di Jepang, dan punya bibi di Norwegia? "Keluargamu terdengar seperti Persatuan Bangsa-Bangsa."

Jungkook menyesali kalimatnya tepat ketika ia membuka mulut. Hoseok bahkan mendengus karena celetukan garingnya itu. Tapi Jimin tertawa, mungkin hanya untuk sopan-santun, tapi tetap saja dia tertawa dan Jungkook mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

" _Well_ , poin positifnya aku jadi bisa punya tempat menginap gratis dimana-mana." Sahut Jimin, hawa tawa masih menguar dari nada bicaranya. Jungkook membuat catatan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa gigi yang tidak rata tidak selalu terlihat buruk.

"Omong-omong," Jimin memulai lagi, "kalau hanya ingin ke hutan pinus, kalian tidak perlu bawa _guide_. Biayanya mahal."

Ekspresi Hoseok berubah, tipe yang Jungkook tidak suka melihatnya. Ekspresi yang keluar tiap kali hal tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya dan ia mau Jungkook melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki. _Damn_ , sebenarnya siapa _sih_ yang lebih tua?

"Kook- _ah_ ," Jungkook memutar mata mendengar nama panggilan itu meluncur dari bibir Hoseok, hal tidak akan baik. "Kau yang bayar _guide_ nya, ya?"

Jungkook mengerutkan alis, seratus persen menolak ide itu. Dia berdiri disini _kan_ karena Hoseok menyeretnya pergi, kenapa malah Jungkook yang disuruh membayar. Dari sudut mata, Jungkook bisa melihat Jimin tersenyum geli. Entah karena apa.

"Hei," Jungkook menyeringai, tiba-tiba mendapat ide. "Kau sering ke sini, _'kan_? Tidak keberatan menemani kami melihat bunga liar?"

"Tidak," Jimin balas tersenyum, jenaka dan terdengar sedikit menantang. Ujung-ujung rambut oranye-nya meliuk terkena angin pagi Norwegia. "Aku tidak sering kesini."

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berkontraksi di dalam sana, entah karena senyum menantang Jimin atau lanjutan kalimatnya yang tidak terduga. Di sebelah Jimin, Hoseok memanyunkan bibir. Jungkook seharusnya merasa jengkel karena dipermainkan tapi ia mendapati dirinya sendiri tersenyum.

"Tidak sering kesini bukan berarti kau tidak tahu jalan, bukan begitu?"

Jimin menelengkan kepala, "Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak."

Jungkook sadar Jimin hanya menggoda mereka—atau mungkin menggoda _nya_ —tapi ini seru. Jungkook suka tantangan, dan kali ini Jungkook akan membuat Jimin menuntun mereka menyusuri hutan pinus bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kau tahu ada bunga liar di dalam sana, kau pernah kesana." Jungkook membalas. "Dan kau akan kembali kesana, dengan kami."

"Sudah kubilang, Bocah," Panggilan itu menohok Jungkook, ia benci dipanggil 'bocah' dan dianggap tidak kompeten. "bayaran _guide_ itu mahal."

"Kau bukan seorang _guide_."

"Bukan berarti aku tidak minta bayaran." Jimin menyunggingkan senyum dan, sial, kenapa senyumnya pas sekali dengan binar mata dan rambut oranye?

Hoseok terlihat dongkol, dia melirik pemuda di sampingnya dengan sangat intens Jungkook sampai takut akan ada lubang muncul di pelipis Jimin. "Sudah, Jungkook. Kita turun sendiri saja—,"

" _Name your price_." Jungkook memotong kalimat Hoseok.

Jimin menyeringai, sesuatu di belakang kepala Jungkook menjeritkan alarm tapi Jungkook mendapati dirinya sendiri terpukau oleh seringai si rambut wortel.

"Mudah," sahut Jimin, matanya masih lurus menatap Jungkook, "traktir aku sarapan."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Jadi, sarapan, eh?" Jungkook tergelitik untuk memulai percakapan dengan pemuda di sampingnya sementara mereka berjalan lambat di antara batang-batang pinus yang kurus dan helaian kabut putih yang terasa dingin di kulit tapi tidak tersentuh ( _mereka keren, kabut itu_ , pikir Jungkook) "Aku bisa saja membelikanmu makan siang siang nanti, kau tahu."

" _Yeah,_ tentu saja." Jimin tersenyum pada kejauhan, bukan seringai menantang yang tadi, lebih kepada senyumnya di awal perkenalan—seperti balita yang belum mengerti kanan dan kiri. "Tapi itu berarti kita hanya akan berjalan di hutan, makan siang bersama, dan sudah. Tidak ada lag—hei, jangan sentuh itu!"

Terlambat. Jungkook melihat Hoseok yang berjalan tiga meter di depan mereka (bertingkah seolah dia yang tahu arah, huh, tipikal Hoseok) meringis memegangi telapak tangannya. Jimin setengah berlari menghampiri, sekelebat rasa khawatir terbaca di wajahnya. Bukan sesuatu yang biasa Jungkook lihat di wajah orang yang hanya ingin makan gratis.

"Ini hutan, ingat? Ada banyak tanaman liar berduri disini, _for God's sake_. Kau tidak bisa berjalan _petantang-petenteng_ sambil menyentuh mereka sesukamu seperti saat memilih sepatu di pasar!"

"Kukira ini tempat wisata! Bukannya seharusnya sudah ada jaminan keamanan untuk pengunjungnya?" Hoseok meringis lagi saat Jimin memencet kuat telapaknya, mengeluarkan getah putih kental dari bekas goresan, yang terluka menoleh ke Jungkook dengan tatapan _itu_ dan Jungkook sengaja membuang muka.

"Serius _deh_ , kalau kau masuk kesini hanya berdua dengannya, mungkin selanjutnya aku akan melihat kalian di surat kabar dengan _headline_ : Dua Turis Bodoh Meninggal Karena Tergores Duri Beracun." Jimin membasuh tangan Hoseok dengan air dari _tupperware_ -nya, seraya mengomel ke arah Jungkook. _Somehow, it's endearing_ , mengingatkan Jungkook pada satu kakak kelas yang bawel dan suka mengomeli Jungkook sana-sini—cinta pertamanya saat kelas dua SMP.

"Beruntung ada aku disini," Jimin menambahkan.

"Oh, tentu saja." Jungkook memutar mata, mengucapkannya dengan nada datar, "Beribu terima kasih kuhaturkan padamu, wahai Penyelamat Hidupku."

Jimin terkekeh karena sarkasme tersebut dan meraih siku Hoseok untuk digandeng. "Kau, harus kukerangkeng agar tanganmu tidak menyentuh macam-macam."

Hoseok cemberut lagi, tipe orang yang tidak suka diberi tahu harus apa. Jungkook bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus menggoreskan tangannya ke duri juga.

Setengah jam berjalan, mereka sampai.

Ketika Jimin bilang bunga liarnya cantik, dia sedikit meremehkan. Bagi Jungkook, mereka indah. Tumbuh begitu saja di tanah seperti karpet yang dihamparkan. Mahkota putihnya kontras dengan tanah hitam dan batang pinus tapi senada dengan kabut yang masih menyelimuti hutan.

Hoseok terbahak saking senangnya— _hyung_ nya yang satu itu memang punya titik lemah terhadap sesuatu yang lembut ("Makanya aku lemah terhadap Yoongi- _hyung_ , Jungkook" ujarnya suatu hari dan Jungkook menelan kembali pertanyaan seperti: _apanya yang lembut dari Yoongi?_ tapi itu cerita untuk lain waktu). Di dekat Hoseok, Jimin harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat kenalan barunya itu berhenti meniatkan untuk berebah di atas bunga. Bukan salah Hoseok, _sih_ , hamparan putih seperti ini memang terlihat nyaman untuk ditiduri.

Jungkook mengangkat kamera Yoongi yang tadi diserahkan Hoseok di tengah perjalanan. Mendecak kesal saat melihat hasil fotonya, bunga-bunga putihnya tidak terlihat seperti bunga karena warnanya berbaur dengan kabut yang masih lumayan tebal. Menyalakan blitz, hasilnya malah lebih parah.

"Kau harus cari bunga berwarna terang agar terlihat jelas di kamera, Bocah."

Jungkook menoleh, menyadari ia berjalan agak jauh saat yang bisa ia temukan hanyalah helaian rambut oranye Jimin di antara kabut. Dan garis tubuh Hoseok juga, tapi Jungkook hanya fokus pada yang oranye.

"Tentu saja, seolah ada bunga selain putih disini." Jungkook mendecak, agak dongkol karena Jimin menyatakan hal yang sudah dia tahu.

"Sebenarnya kalau kau berjalan sedikit ke Barat, kau akan bertemu dengan yang warnanya oranye."

Oke, di antara kabut begini, tanpa ada bulatan matahari terlihat, mana Jungkook tahu yang mana barat yang mana timur. Tapi dia bersemangat untuk mencari tahu apakah bunga oranye itu sama cantiknya dengan rambut Jimin, jadi Jungkook berjalan ke arah yang dia pikir adalah barat.

"Jungkook! Tunggu kami—hei, astaga! Hoseok! Berhenti mencoba berbaring di atas bunga-bunga!"

Jungkook terkikik kecil mendengar suara samar-samar Jimin yang terdengar frustasi—hah, _that's Jung Hoseok for you, Jimin_ , pikirnya. _Sekarang kau pasti berharap kau menggandengku alih-alih mesin bicara berjalan itu_ , pikirnya lagi.

Walaupun hanya setengah yakin ia menuju ke barat, Jungkook yakin ia berada di trek yang benar karena di sekelilingnya mulai muncul satu dua mahkota bunga berwarna oranye pucat. Mungkin semakin ke dalam warnanya semakin cerah. Jadi Jungkook berjalan terus, menggenggam kamera Yoongi di telapak tangannya yang kedinginan.

Ketika Jungkook sampai di depan hamparan bunga kecil-kecil berwarna oranye, tanpa pikir panjang ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh memori kamera. Tidak seindah yang warna putih, _sih_ , kalau Jungkook boleh jujur. Tapi sejak tadi pagi, Jungkook mulai membuka hati terhadap semua hal yang berwarna oranye—apalagi jika mereka kelihatan jelas di kamera walaupun terhalang kabut sekalipun.

Ada banyak objek menarik di sekitarnya, Jungkook tidak jadi menyesali ide bodoh Hoseok untuk masuk ke hutan (meskipun Jungkook harus membayar satu porsi lebih sarapan demi itu). Sinar matahari yang samar-samar menembus kabut tebal dan dedaunan, batang pinus yang kurus dan berjejer rapi, dan, tentu saja, hamparan oranye bunga liar yang Jungkook cukup terpesona untuk lupa menanyakan namanya.

 _Ini_ , pikir Jungkook, membuatnya ingat masa lalu. Saat ia masih berlarian di sepanjang jalan setapak Busan, mengambil jalan pintas lewat bukit yang rimbun dan menemukan jenis burung yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

 _Ini_ , mengingatkan Jungkook tentang seberapa besar ia pernah mencintai alam, bertualang di dalamnya dan mengamati keindahannya. Setidaknya sampai ia jadi orang dewasa dan masuk kuliah.

Jungkook tiba-tiba jadi merasa rindu, sentimentil. _Sial_ , pikirnya, _maybe Norway does this kind of thing to you._

Meraih ponsel untuk mengecek waktu, Jungkook sadar sudah saatnya kembali. Karena tadi ia pergi ke arah barat, Jungkook tinggal pergi ke arah sebaliknya.

…oke.

Sebelah mana tadi arah barat?

* * *

 **[part 'u' coming out (hopefully) soon]**

 **[...or maybe not.]**

* * *

 _ **author's note:**_

makasih banyak untuk yang follow dan favs.

beribu-ribu cinta buat yang review. damn, i love you guys so much!


	2. interlude: hampir hujan

**interlude: hampir hujan.**

lima belas menit mengelilingi area yang terlihat sama, jungkook rasanya ingin menyerah saja. semua pohon di sekitarnya sangat seragam hingga tidak mungkin ada cara untuk mengetahui mana-mana saja jalan yang sudah dilewati.

mengingat ini negara asing, dan fakta bahwa nilai bahasa inggrisnya tidak pernah lebih tinggi dari C (bukan berarti di hutan ini ada orang yang bisa ditanyai, _sih_ ), jungkook memutuskan untuk menelepon hoseok—meminta pertolongan. hanya karena jungkook tidak ingin hoseok khawatir, oke. bukan karena jarak antara pohon-pohon jangkung disini terasa makin menyempit. bukan karena kabut tebal yang sama sekali tidak menolong jungkook menemukan helaian rambut oranye. bukan juga karena mendung di atas kepalanya yang menggelayut malas seolah siap jatuh kapan saja. tentu saja bukan karena itu. kalau saja jungkook tidak ingat hoseok bisa saja panik mencarinya, jungkook pasti sanggup mencari jalan keluar sendiri. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keadaan mendesak. hoseok pasti sedang histeris mencarinya disana.

teleponnya diangkat di dering ketiga.

"hm?" suara di seberang telepon terdengar familiar tapi sama sekali bukan suara yang jungkook sangka akan dengar.

"yoongi- _hyung_?"

"apa."

" _hyung_ masih di hotel?"

"memangnya kau pikir aku akan kemana, siput?"

jungkook mengerutkan alis, 'siput' adalah nama panggilan paling dibenci setelah 'bocah'. tapi ini yoongi yang berbicara dengannya dan jungkook sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk merasa keberatan. lagipula, ada yang lebih mendesak dibanding membenarkan nama panggilan.

"kenapa ponsel hoseok- _hyung_ ada di hotel?" memikirkan hoseok yang pulang lebih dulu ke hotel tanpanya membuat jungkook pusing—secara harfiah.

"dia meninggalkannya."

"oh." jungkook tidak tahu harus lega atau tidak. _well_ , setidaknya ia tahu hoseok tidak meninggalkannya disini sendiri.

"anak itu mengisi ulang ponselnya di kamarku tapi lupa menyambungkan _charger_ nya. dasar bodoh."

jungkook memutar mata. sungguh, dia sedang tidak ingin dengar curhatan yoongi soal hoseok (yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting untuk diceritakan, mengapa yoongi dengan bersemangat melakukannya, masih jadi misteri).

"ya, _hyung_ , tentu saja hoseo—,"

"jadi ponselnya sebentar lagi mati, sekitar—,"

"—k- _hyung_ meninggalkannya agar—,"

"—sekarang."

KLIK.

jungkook menatap ponselnya tidak percaya, tiba-tiba merasa dongkol—dan sedikit panik, tapi tentu saja jungkook tidak mengakuinya.

 _oke, kau bisa melakukannya, jeon jungkook. kau pernah jadi anggota pramuka enam tahun lamanya. tunjukkan pada park jimin kemampuan pramukamu._

lima belas menit lagi berlalu dan jungkook merasa ia hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. ia sudah mengikuti jejak-jejak hamparan bunga liar dengan baik dan benar, tidak menyimpang jalur satu kali pun, tapi jungkook tidak kunjung kembali ke area tempatnya berpisah dengan jimin dan hoseok. apa-apaan.

tepat ketika tetes pertama hujan jatuh mengenai hidungnya, ponsel jungkook berdering. dan jika jungkook terlompat di tempat karena kaget, dia tidak mau menceritakannya.

nomor tidak dikenal. tapi di situasi seperti ini, jungkook dengan senang hati bicara dengan siapapun selama ia bisa mendengar suara manusia.

"halo?" ujarnya tenang, nada bicara yang sama dengan yang ia palsukan sepagian ini sejak bertemu jimin.

"jungkook- _ah_!" suara ini familiar, tapi lagi-lagi tidak jungkook sangka akan dengar.

"jimin?"

orang di seberang sana terkekeh. " _yeah_ , ini aku. apa kau selesai dengan kegiatan jeprat-jepretmu? aku dan hoseok sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"oh, ya? oh, oke." jungkook merenungkan dalam hati haruskah ia memberi tahu jimin kalau ia tersesat.

"aku dan hoseok menunggu di gazebo pinggir hutan. kau hanya perlu jalan lurus lewat jalan yang tadi kita lalui." jimin menjelaskan, suaranya hati-hati dan samar-samar jungkook mendengar hoseok mengeluh tentang kacang rebus yang dibelinya.

 _jalan? jalan mana? disini tidak ada jalan sama sekali!_ , jungkook ingin bilang, menoleh ke sekeliling untuk memastikan. dan memang, dengan pinus yang berjejer rapi dan berbentuk seragam, semuanya terlihat sama di mata jungkook.

"jungkook?"

"ya?"

"hei, kau baik-baik saja, _'kan_?" suara jimin terdengar khawatir dan jungkook tidak tahu harus merasakan apa.

" _yeah_ , aku baik-baik saja." lagi, jungkook mengalami peran internal di dalam batin. "…aku…. hanya sedikit… tersesat, kurasa?"

jimin tidak langsung menjawab, jungkook membayangkan dia sedang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena akhirnya sadar mengapa jungkook tidak kunjung kembali. "oh, astaga."

jimin tertawa. tertawa. bukan kekehan kecil atau dengusan geli. TERTAWA.

kalau jungkook ada di dekatnya mungkin ia akan mengunci pemuda itu di bawah lengan dan mencubiti pipinya yang imut dengan tenaga penuh sampai jimin memohon ampun.

" _damn_ , jungkook. oke, tunggu disana, aku menyusul."

sepuluh menit berikutnya jungkook habiskan dengan mengutuki keputusannya pergi ke norwegia.

ketika jimin dan rambut oranyenya tertangkap dalam jarak pandang jungkook, kabutnya sudah menipis tapi langit mulai menumpahkan gerimis. jungkook bahkan tidak sempat berkomentar tentang senyum mengejek yang bertahta apik di wajah jimin karena ia sibuk melindungi kamera yoongi dari air.

sepanjang perjalanan kembali, berdua (karena hoseok memilih bersantai di gazebo), jimin tidak henti-hentinya terkikik dan dia bahkan tidak repot-repot menutupinya.

"diam." jungkook memotong kekehan jimin yang ke-29—dan ya, jungkook menghitung. dan oh, coba lihat helaian oranye di puncak kepala yang mulai basah itu.

"kalau hoseok tidak menyuruhku meneleponmu, mungkin kau akan muncul di _headline_ sebagai—,"

"turis bodoh yang mati kelaparan karena tersesat di hutan pinus tanpa makanan. ya, ya, ya… aku tahu maksudmu." jungkook mendengus dongkol, susah payah melepas jaketnya untuk membungkus kamera yoongi.

" _come on_ , jungkookie," jungkook pura-pura tidak berjengit karena nama panggilan itu, "lihat sisi baiknya."

"seolah ada sisi baiknya saja." jungkook berujar sedikit ketus. dia tidak suka ditertawakan. bahkan jika yang melakukannya adalah orang seperti jimin sekalipun. (bagaimana _orang seperti jimin_ itu, jungkook juga tidak tahu.)

" _well_ , setidaknya kita jadi punya nomor telepon masing-masing." jimin tersenyum ringan, tidak sadar kalau jungkook terhenti tiga langkah di belakang.

" _well yeah_ , betul juga," jungkook berlari kecil menyusul jimin, memutuskan ikut bermain jika itu yang jimin mau. "kita jadi bisa jalan-jalan romantis di bawah hujan."

kali ini giliran jimin yang mematung.

* * *

 **part 'u' in progress.**

* * *

 **a/n:**

interlude ini sebagai pengganti chapt berisi curhatan menyebalkan kemarin. saya masih mencari waktu senggang dimana saya bisa menyelesaikan u-j-a-n dengan rileks dan nyantai.

bukan yang kalian harapkan, saya tahu... tapi, _well_ , saya berusaha. do'akan semoga usaha saya gak sia-sia.

kemudian, saya mau menghaturkan segudang terima kasih ('terima kasih' sebenarnya belum cukup, tapi saya gak tau gimana me-rephrase nya tanpa bertele-tele) buat **magnae palsu, fishyhaerin,** dan **jungie nuna _._** terima kasih sudah merespon curhatan kekanakan dan gaje kemarin.

lalu, dua (tiga, deng. atau empat. lima. sepuluh) gudang terima kasih untuk **Nightingale** yang sudah bersedia jadi teman chat yang menyenangkan. penasehat yang bijak. dan guru yang keren abis.

maaf ya, a/n-nya malah lebih panjang ketimbang isi chapternya. _last_ , silakan add saya di line dengan id: burpodeng. (pakai titik), atau kirimkan saya id line kalian :)

love you, guys.


	3. u: ujana

**U**

 **ujana** _/n/_ taman

 **.**

Jungkook kembali menatap tajam layar ponselnya yang menampilkan peta daring Geirangerfjord. Yang mana taman kotanya, Jungkook tidak tahu. Mana ada gambar taman di peta, atau lebih tepatnya, mana bisa Jungkook membaca peta.

Pemuda tinggi itu mendengus capek—capek, karena Jimin bilang taman kotanya dekat dengan hotel Jungkook tapi nyatanya Jungkook sudah berjalan selama dua puluh menit dan tak kunjung menemukan taman yang dimaksud Jimin. _Damn,_ si pendek itu.

"Jungkook!" Suara bernada tinggi mampir di telinga Jungkook. Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati helaian oranye dan cengiran lebar dari si empunya.

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati sambil berjalan cepat menghampiri.

"Kupikir kita akan bertemu di taman."

Jimin mengernyit, "Kau ini bicara apa, bocah? _Ini_ tamannya."

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan. Matahari sudah seperempat jalan, ternyata Jungkook berjalan lumayan lama. Rumput dimana-mana, tidak ada bunga-bungaan, tidak ada bangku, tidak ada lampu hias yang biasa ditata rapi. Jungkook melirik ke balik punggung Jimin, baru menyadari kalau pemuda itu tidak duduk di bangku taman melainkan batu hitam besar yang seperti tersesat di antara hamparan rumput hijau.

Tempat seperti ini apanya yang taman?

"Taman di sini memang sedikit berbeda," celetuk Jimin, seolah tahu isi kepala Jungkook. "Geirangerfjord tidak punya taman yang sesungguhnya."

" _Yeah_ ," Jungkook menjawab, sebenarnya lebih merasa nyaman di tempat sehijau dan sesepi ini.

Jimin tersenyum miring, mungkin salah mengira Jungkook tidak menyukai tempat yang dipilihnya. "Lebih mirip tempat menggembala kambing?"

"Iya," Jungkook menjawab lagi, jujur. Senyum jahil mengembang saat ia sadar Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya lebih dalam. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka, _sih_ …,"

Seketika Jimin melakukan _itu_ lagi. Senyum yang terlihat seperti milik bocah balita. Jungkook tidak tahan untuk tidak terpesona.

" _Good_ ," sahut Jimin. " _Figured you'd like a view like this since that time you got lost searching for flowers_. Lapangan rumput tanpa pohon pinus sepertinya akan kau sukai."

Jungkook mendengus, batinnya protes karena Jimin mengungkit masalah tersesatnya kemarin. Tapi _toh_ yang keluar dari mulutnya malah, "Memang. Aku memang suka."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jimin mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat makan yang unik, yang tempat duduknya ada di luar ruangan. Kursinya berupa kayu gelondongan yang diukir dan mejanya dibuat dari batu super besar yang bagian atasnya diratakan. Tidak banyak orang disana dan Jimin menuruti Jungkook untuk duduk di meja paling jauh, lima meter dari meja batu lainnya, dipayungi oleh pohon super rimbun yang Jungkook tidak tahu namanya.

Tempat pilihan Jimin itu nyaman. Jungkook bisa merasakan rambutnya sendiri menggesek pipi karena dipermainkan angin. Jimin juga terlihat nyaman, sejak tadi dia tersenyum-senyum kecil. Jungkook jadi ikut senyum-senyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar akan datang." Celetuk Jimin setelah beberapa lama.

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati pemuda di depannya tengah tersenyum miring. Dan, ya Tuhan, Jimin terlihat sangat menarik Jungkook jadi merasa minder.

"Maaf tidak membawa Hoseok bersamaku. Dia sedang asyik berbulan madu dengan kawanku yang satunya." Jungkook menyilangkan kakinya di bawah meja batu, sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal menyuruh Hoseok tinggal di hotel bersama Yoongi.

Jimin terkekeh, wajahnya kentara sekali menahan tawa. "Kalau mereka ke Norwegia untuk berbulan madu, kenapa kau ikut?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu sok acuh. "Karena kami bodoh seperti itu."

Kali ini Jimin benar-benar tertawa. Suaranya bening dan lembut di antara gesekan daun-daun rimbun. Jungkook merasa seperti sedang memenangkan sesuatu ketika sadar Jimin tertawa karenanya.

"Lagipula," Jimin menyahut, "aku senang mereka mencampakkanmu, kau jadi bisa kesini."

"Aku tidak dicampakkan!" Jungkook menyambar cepat.

"Wow, oke, kau tidak perlu membentakku begitu." Jimin mengangkat kedua lengannya ke udara, berlagak menyerah.

"Maksudku, aku disini bukan karena aku ditinggalkan mereka." Jungkook cepat-cepat menambahkan, bibirnya ditekan jadi garis tipis yang panjang membuat lesung pipinya yang tidak terlalu dalam terlihat. Kebiasaan dari kecil yang sulit hilang. "Tapi karena aku mau."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Dia melakukan sesuatu dengan hidungnya, seperti menghirup ingus yang tidak ada. _There's something endearing about the gesture_ , Jungkook jadi ikut tersenyum.

Makanan mereka diantar dan Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi melihat cincangan kentang dan _bacon_ yang disusun rapi diantara jamur dan kacang.

"Aku tidak tahu orang Norwegia sarapan seperti Amerika." Celetuk Jungkook. Berlagak bosan dengan menunya padahal ini kali pertama dia melihat _hash brown_.

Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya ke Jungkook lagi. "Aku juga tidak."

Jungkook menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Jimin mengangkat pandangan dari piring saat sadar pemuda di seberang mejanya memandanginya dari tadi. Mengerti arti ekspresi Jungkook, Jimin mendengus. "Aku memang tidak tahu. Aku baru sekali makan di tempat ini."

Jungkook masih mengangkat alis.

"Aku mengajakmu kesini karena harga makanannya mahal."

Jungkook memutar mata. Jimin menyeringai menang.

"Dan, Jungkook," Jimin mengulum senyum di ujung bibir, "kau tahu _'kan_ kalau _hash brown_ dan _bacon_ itu sarapan orang Inggris?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jimin tidak bercanda ketika dia bilang makanannya mahal. Si rambut oranye itu bahkan punya keberanian untuk tertawa di balik telapak tangannya saat menyaksikan mata Jungkook yang membesar secara komikal saat tahu besar tagihan sarapan mereka. Mereka hanya makan dua porsi kentang yang bentuknya tidak karuan dan lembaran daging babi yang kelewat tipis, tapi Jungkook harus membayar segini banyaknya?

"Memoroti anak kuliah yang sudah bangkrut itu tindakan kriminal di negaraku, tahu." Jungkook menggerutu saat ia dan Jimin kembali menyusuri jalan setapak yang membingkai lahan berumput hijau.

"Negara _kita_ ," Jimin membenarkan. "Aku masih warga negara Korea."

"Kau bilang kau tinggal di Jepang." Jungkook menendang kerikil dengan ujung sepatu, berusaha mengusir harapan untuk bertemu Jimin di tanah kelahirannya.

"Hanya untuk menyelesaikan studi." Jimin menarik bibirnya ke salah satu sisi, ada kerutan tipis terbentuk di dagu saat Jimin melakukannya. "Biologi." Tambahnya setelah selang sepersekian detik.

"Manajemen." Jungkook menimpali singkat, hampir meringis karena pembicaraan tentang perkuliahan selalu membuat kepalanya perih.

"Oh, wow." Jimin menatap sisi wajah Jungkook, sedikit mendongak karena, Jungkook bisa dengan bangga bilang kalau, Jimin satu kepala lebih pendek darinya.

Lengan mereka saling bertubrukan beberapa kali, Jungkook sampai harus menjaga jarak tertentu antara mereka tapi Jimin tidak terlihat terganggu karenanya. Matahari sudah hampir di ubun-ubun tapi angin Norwegia masih saja berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Setidaknya jadi pelipur temporer atas terik surya.

Jungkook melirik rambut oranye Jimin yang ujungnya meliuk tertiup silir angin. " _Yeah_ , wow."

"Aku penasaran bagaimana penampilanmu saat mengenakan seragam kantor." Jimin mendongak lagi, menubrukkan pandangannya ke bekas luka di pipi kiri Jungkook. " _You know_ , kemeja putih, jas, dan kawanannya."

"Aku terlihat gagah mengenakannya." Jungkook membalas cepat, tidak sepenuhnya bergurau. Dia memang terlihat keren dalam balutan jas—atau setidaknya mantan cowoknya berpikir begitu dulu.

" _Bet you will_." Jimin menggumam, sesuatu di nada bicaranya terdengar mengganjal; tidak sungguh-sungguh.

Jungkook mengernyitkan alis mendengarnya. Jimin hanya tersenyum miring sampai sebelah matanya yang lebih sipit jadi tambah sipit.

"Aku hanya, um," Jimin menunduk, mengamati sepatunya dan Jungkook kemudian dengan sengaja melewatkan satu langkah agar kaki mereka berayun dalam irama yang sama. Jimin melakukannya begitu natural seolah ia tidak sadar ia melakukannya, Jungkook jadi ingin tersenyum. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang pakai jas Armani dan duduk di kursi kantor."

Jungkook mengangkat alis mendengarnya, sedikit— _sedikit—_ terkejut.

"Oh, ya? Lalu aku terlihat apa, Jimin?"

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi ketika dia menjawab, kedua matanya menyipit membentuk lengkungan sempurna dan dia tersenyum begitu lebar Jungkook bisa melihat gigi depannya yang tidak rata. "Tampan."

Jungkook menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, berusaha menahan senyum yang akan kelewat lebar jika dibiarkan merekah. Jimin di sampingnya terkekeh pendek, tulang pipinya yang tinggi terhiasi semburat merah jambu pucat.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Jimin bilang dan Jungkook harus pura-pura dia tidak kecewa saat dia sadar Jimin secara tidak langsung bilang kalau Jungkook tidak benar-benar tampan.

"Kau sendiri juga tidak begitu tampan." Jungkook menjawab sedikit pedas, kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah melambung terlalu tinggi hanya dengan satu kata candaan dari cowok yang baru dikenal. Cowok yang super-duper atraktif dan punya senyum terbaik, tapi tetap saja baru dikenal.

Jimin mengernyit. "Kau harus lakukan sesuatu terhadap temperamenmu yang pendek itu." Komentarnya.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya bercanda." Ujarnya dengan intonasi semirip mungkin dengan Jimin, yang ditiru kembali tertawa di balik telapak tangan. Kalau begini terus, lama-lama Jimin bisa meyakinkan Jungkook untuk ubah haluan menjadi pelawak karena ia merasa dirinya sendiri lucu. Itu, atau Jimin memang selalu tertawa atas hal-hal tergaring sekalipun.

Lengan mereka bergesekan lagi dan kali ini Jungkook tidak bergeser menjauh.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jungkook tidak bilang apa-apa saat ia berjalan menyimpang dari jalan dan lurus ke arah batu hitam besar di bawah pohon… trembesi?

"Trembesi." Jimin bergumam lirih dari balik punggung Jungkook, mengikuti yang lebih muda tanpa banyak protes. "Sayangnya ini bukan bulan Mei, padahal kau bisa memotret bunganya."

Jungkook tersenyum sendiri mengingat potret bunga oranye yang sekarang masih tersimpan rapi di memori kameranya

"Aku sudah punya banyak foto bunga ki hujan," sahut Jungkook, kemudian menambahkan, _as an afterthought_ , "apa batunya boleh kita duduki?"

Jimin menatapnya aneh untuk sedetik yang terasa lama sebelum rambut oranyenya berayun-ayun saat yang empunya mengangguk. Jungkook menghempaskan bokongnya saat melihat sinyal oke dari Jimin, mungkin sedikit terlalu bersemangat karena tulang ekornya terasa nyeri. Jimin menahan tawa. Yang ditertawakan pura-pura tidak tahu, alih-alih Jungkook mengusap permukaan batu di tempat sampingnya, mengusir debu halus yang ada disana walaupun usahanya tidak terlalu berhasil. Menepuknya pelan, permintaan untuk Jimin agar duduk di sampingnya.

Jimin menurut. Matanya masih tak lepas dari Jungkook.

"…tidak banyak orang yang menyebut pohon trembesi dengan nama ki hujan." Jimin berujar setelah sekian lama, kalimatnya keluar seolah ia sudah memikirkannya hati-hati.

" _Well_ , _yeah_ , orang-orang menyebutnya begitu di Busan sana."

"Oh!" Jimin berseru. "Kau dari Busan? Kupikir kau tinggal di Seoul bersama Hoseok."

Jungkook menelengkan kepala. "Kampung halaman. Aku pindah bersama Hoseok- _hyung_ saat diterima di Universitas Seoul."

"Ibuku juga ada di Busan," Jimin melirik sosok di sisinya, mencari respon, "aneh rasanya kita bertemu setelah setengah putaran bumi padahal kita bisa berjumpa di Busan."

Jungkook mengulum senyum, berusaha tidak membayangkan pelabuhan kapal dan burung camar dan Jimin berdiri di sampingnya di pinggir pantai Busan. " _Yeah_ , sungguh kebetulan yang beruntung."

"Oh, _please_ ," Jimin memperbaiki duduknya, mengangkat kedua kaki hingga ia duduk bersila di atas batu. Lututnya menyentuh sisi paha Jungkook. " _This was meant to be_."

Jungkook sungguh berharap Jimin benar.

.

.

—U—

* * *

 **ps** : menulis jimin disini sangat seru dan sulit di saat yang sama. seru karena rasanya seperti mengeksplor karakter yang benar-benar baru, sulit karena sifatnya terlalu baru rasanya hampir mustahil untuk mencontohnya dari park jimin asli.

 _i rly enjoy writing this tho. sorry it took so long (padahal gak ada yang nungguin)._

 _1.7k of words bcs i know y'all starving._

 **pps** : ini tidak di proof-read. in fact, saya bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang biasa dan bersedia menjadi proof reader disini? _it'll help a lot._

 _also check out my new semi-canon jikook fic, **in love and in love.**_


End file.
